random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 96:I knew this rescue would come
Here is part 2,if you haven't seen part 1 here it is,click here for part 1 . Last time on the Bunker (Kh2cool gets out of bed) Kh2cool:Aaaah..Morning another wonderful day... (walks downstairs) Kh2cool:I'm gonna make myself some breakfast.. ACF: ...Anyways..... Bob: Hm....Hey, wanna watch The Hunger Games movie again? Yakko:She kissed me,its the first time someone kissed me and I actually liked it.. Fluttershy:You didn't like it D:< Yakko:Sorry..its just.. Kh2cool:By.. Keira:Wait! (gives Kh2cool a watch) Its an escape pod watch... Kh2cool:Thanks.. Keira:Come back soon.. Kh2cool:I'll try and see.. (walks into door) Bubles:(starts sobbing) How many friends are we gonna lose? Pinkie Pie:I hope he's okay... Part 1:Continuing Keira:I know he can do it... Bubbles:(still crying) Will our friends be okay? Keira:I sure hope so,now stop crying... Blossom:Bubbles,Kh2 & ACF risked their lives to save Dan & Rainbow Dash now we must do the same..we need to support somehow.. Phineas:Ferb I know what were gonna do today,were gonna build robots... (meanwhile) Kh2cool:I hate being here... Justin Beiber:Well to bad... Kh2cool:ACF over here! ACF:Kh2? What are you doing here? Kh2cool:Trying to save you guys life... Selena Gomez: Turn them into slaves? Justin Bieber: Best idea ever! (kisses Selena...For a long time) 10FCA: Ugh (facepalms) ACF: You know..WE CAN HEAR YOU GUYS! Dan: I hate love. Kh2cool:Stop it! Justin Beiber:Why? Kh2cool:What's the meanning of this... Justin Beiber:Didn't I tell you? Selena Gomez:What should we do with Kh2? Justin Beiber:Selena,take him to the interegation room... Selena Gomez:Yes sir... (Takes Kh2cool to interegation room) Part 2:We will win... Selena Gomez:(faces lamp towards Kh2cool's face) Now tell me- Kh2cool:Hold on..that lamp is kinda in my eyes..can you take it away.. Selena Gomez:Oh sorry..(takes lamp away) Kh2cool:Anyway..? Selena Gomez:I am going to make you my slave... Kh2cool:No thank you..now get me out of here and I'll pay you with money.. Selena Gomez:No thanks...Boo Boo bear said- Kh2cool:Wait who's Boo Boo bear? Selena Gomez:Justin Beiber.. Kh2cool:Yuck... Selena Gomez:Anyway...he said if you didn't talk he would brain wash you and your friends... Kh2cool:Well I'm not talking... Selena Gomez:Hmm....(kisses Kh2cool on the cheek) Kh2cool:Crap! Not this again! (passes out) Forth Wall:Dang it..(breaks) Selena Gomez:Time to finish my evil plan... Part 3:The Cake.. Selena Gomez:Wake up.. Kh2cool:Where am I? Selena Gomez:I'm hypnotizing you.. Kh2cool:How..? Selena Gomez:I think with cake.. Kh2cool:You gotta be kidding me,that's your big idea,that's how your gonna brain wash me by eating cake..? Selena Gomez:Yeah pretty much... Kh2cool:Fine.. Justin Beiber:Any last words dude? Kh2cool:(sigh) Yes,I do have last words,I've been up for hours,struggling to sleep,I've already been to the doctor,I can't even eat food,My mind is permanetly glued to your evil plan to kidnap my friends,but you've already did and you've kidnapped be I don't know how this could possibly get any worse,so I just want to say are you happy now? Did you get what you wanted? Justin Beiber:Yup :) (Kh2cool eats cake) Kh2cool:I'm going to crash some skulls (points at Justin Beiber) And your isn't gonna be one of them >:D Justin Beiber:I like the new you. Part 4:Meanwhile.. Phineas:We've made the robots,now lets make an airplane.. Ferb:Okay.. Isabella:Phineas I hope this works... Phineas:I hope it does to... Ratchet:Guys..? Greg:Yeah... Ratchet:Lets come with him.. Rowley:Can I come.. Greg:No,but you can watch our house... Rowley:Okay.. Crash:(sadly sigh) Coco:Don't worry Crash,we'll find our friends and most importantly I've still got some of that butter so we can eat pancakes.. Crash:(Shakes head yes) Yakko:I still can't believe she kissed me.. Dot:Dude that was like an hour ago... Ratchet:How will we save them.. Sonic:Lets just wait for the plane to come.. Ratchet:Okay... Phineas:Its finished :) Patrick:Is there peanuts..? Part 5:With The rest of the gang.. Kh2cool:Sir Beiber? Justin Beiber:What? Kh2cool:What do I do now? Justin Beiber:Sweep my floor. Kh2cool:Huh what's going on..? (walks over) Yakko: Remember when you kissed me? (Everything pauses) Shippers: I KNEW HE WOULD BRING THAT UP! Writer: No dip, Sherlocks. OF COURSE HE WAS! Shippers: Wut? Writer: Ugh. (facepalms) Meap: MEAP! (Can we get back to the story now?) Writer: ...Oh yeah. Sorry about that. (glares at the shippers) Shippers: ... (Everything resumes) Narrator: What's this? ACF: (eyes turn back to normal) What....What happened? I remember cake... Pinkie: WOOHOO! SHE'S BACK! Chris: Can we go home now? 4th Wall: But what about the info? THE BATTLE WITH JUSTIN BIEBER AND THEM?! ACF: Oh yeah....Fine. We'll do it. Narrator and 4th Wall: YAY! Kh2cool:Who are those people? Justin Beiber:Enemey's attack them.. ACF: Me, Rainbow and Dan weren't the only ones who ate that cake..... Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah.... ACF, Dan and Rainbow Dash: Kh2. Bob: Wait, HE GOT BRAINWASHED TOO?! I THOUGHT HE WAS WITH US ALL THIS TIME! Greg: He wasn't.... Kh2:Should I attack them sir? Justin Beiber:Of course.. Rowley: I'LL DO IT! (goes to Kh) Hey, remember when you saved me from a wild dog? Or when- (Kh punchs Rowley) Bob: Well....That didn't work..... Buttercup: How about I beat some sense into- Twilight Sparkle: NO! Let's use my Memory Spell! Bob: Be my guest. (Twilight goes up to Kh2) (Twilight does the Memory Spell) 1 MINUTE LATER... Kh2: Woah. What just happened? ACF: you ate that stupid cake, and punched Rowley. Rowley: I'M OKAY! ACF: Now....You guys. Justin Bieber: Indeed. 10FCA: Oooo. Epik battle! ACF: Bob. The portal to the 5th Dimension please. Kh2:Okay lets battle him! (Justin sings Baby, but ACF uses Mallet!) (Blossom punches Selena) Justin Bieber: NOOOOOOOOO YOU MONSTER! (tries to punch Blossom, but fails) Buttercup: LOSER! (kicks J.B.) Bubbles: Hey Ms. Montana? Hanna: Wut? Bubbles: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (SONIC SCREAM!) Hanna: MY EARS! (faints) Mochlum; (pocess the Moon) Moon; I SHALL DESTROY... DESTROY.... THE TEENS! TROLOLO! Meap: (uses RAINBOW BLAST! on Jake T. Autin) Jake T. Austin: DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (Applejack & RD kick Demi in the face) Applejack: Glad your back. RD: And so am I. Kh2:We did it,we beet him >:) ACF:What now..? Kh2:Pizza,Arcade Games and Movies anyone? Everyone:Me! (Rumble sounds) Kh2:What was that noise..? ACF:I don't know.. (Time stops and everyone's frozen) Kh2:Huh? Why's everyone frozen except me...? ACF:I'm not frozen either.. Dan:Me either.. Rainbow Dash:Me to.. (Justin Beiber comes out in a giant robot) Justin Beiber:I refuse to loose! Kh2:I knew he wouldn't give up to easily. ACF:Lets get out of here! (The four of them run) Justin Beiber:I know you don't... (grabs Dan and Rainbow Dash) Dan:Guys! Help! Kh2:I got it. ACF:This is bad,this is really bad.. (Justin Beiber throws Dan and Rainbow Dash) Dan:Ow..guys..get out of here.. Kh2:We can't leave without you! Dan:No! You gotta go! Kh2:What about the others? Dan:Its over! He's won the war... (portal opens) Kh2:Okay..(jumps inside portal) ACF:I'm coming too (jumps inside portal) Forth Wall:(walks over)..(jumps inside portal) You forgot about me! I'm the Forth Wall I need to be in the show! Part 6:Portal to a metal cell.. (Kh2,ACF and Forth Wall all fall into this small metal cell) Kh2:I knew this would happen.. *sigh* ACF:Me to.. Forth Wall:Can you not say something to make me fall apart. Kh2:Oh-kay.. ACF:Everything strange has been happening to me today.. Kh2:I slept on the roof this afternoon.. ACF:I kissed Yakko. Kh2:Really? ACF:Yup.. Forth Wall:I ate tooth paste... Kh2:I'm guessing you want us to break you..okay this episode is not actually in season 1. Forth Wall:Yes! (falls apart) Ouch.. ACF:I know how we can get out of here.. Kh2:How..? Forth Wall:Yeah how..? ACF:(takes one of the forth wall's bricks) Kh2:Hmm..(puts red button on brick) ACF:(takes off shoes and walks around floor with socks to make static electricity) (the brick gets electricuted) Kh2:Cool :D (presses red button) Part 7:Were back (Kh2,Forth Wall and ACF teleport back and time unfreezes) Kh2:Guys are you okay? Dan:Yeah I'm fine.. Yakko:What are you talking about..? ACF:Nothing.. Kh2:Yeah lets go home.. Phineas:Okay we just need 3 minutes to boot up the airplane again. Rainbow Dash:3 minutes is plenty for me. (Rainbow Dash begins beating up Justin Beiber) (a few minutes later they are home) Meap: MEAP! (You know what else we need to do?) ACF: Of course. SONG TIME! Meap: MEAP! (WAIT! It's the never before seen extended version!) ACF: Okie. 4th Wall: (cracks) Meh. Kh2:Lets sing its gonna be fine. Meap: Even though were stuck in a little bunker Blossom: Even though there's a giant war over here Wakko and Bubbles: We still have food (Wakko eats pizza and a bunch of other stuff) Redsox, Twilight Sparkle, and ACF: We still have books *episode 2 reference* Everyone: And we still have each other! It's gonne be fine! It's gonna be fine! Don't worry, 'cause it's gonna be fine! Patrick: We still have PIE! SpongeBob: AND GREEN HAM! MP, Tornado, Mario, and Sonic: DON'T FORGET THE NINTENDO AND SEGA GAMES! Tornadospeed: And Portal! ACF: And our HD 3D TV! And out 3D Blu-ray! Fluttershy: And the little critters Pinkie Pie: And the parties! Phineas: And our inventions! Isabella: And LO-I mean COOKIES! Bob: And TV! ACF: (spoken) I just said that. Bob: (spoken) Who cares? Let's finish the song. ... Everyone: And everything we ever wanted...! So, it's gonna be fine, it's gonna be fine! Don't worry now, 'cause it's going to be fine! Perry: Grurururur Gaepora: I still take baths! Major Monogram: And I still...Do stuff. Buford: I still bully him Baljeet: And I still like math. 4th Wall: I still break alot! Meap: WERE RUNNING OUTTA TIME! Everyone: So, it's gonna be fine, it's gonna be fine! Don't worry now, 'cause it's going to be fine! ACF: Don't worry now, 'cause it's gonna be.... Everyone: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Kh2:Awesome song :) ACF: WAIT! There's one more thing I want to do... (stares at Yakko) Kh2:I like the staring game.. (ACF kisses Yakko again) Dan:I hate love...(goes inside) Everyone else:Again! ACF:Yup. (kisses Yakko again) Kh2:Keira,so I was wondering maybe we could ki- Keira:So not happening.. (Keira walks away) Kh2:If I can't kiss someone then nobody can l:( (drags Yakko by his pants) ACF:Umm..what are you doing..? Kh2:Its bedtime.. Yakko:Wait! No! I wasn't finished yet! (Kh2 drags Yakko into the house) Forth Wall:Can I have my brick back? ACF:(Hands forth wall his brick) Forth Wall:Thank you.. (walks away) The end.. Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages by kh2cool